doomfandomcom-20200222-history
MAP20: Enigma (Community Chest 2)
MAP20: Enigma is the twentieth map of Community Chest 2. It was designed by Ian "The Flange Peddler" Cunnings, and uses the music track "Sign of Evil" from Doom. Walkthrough thumb|300px|Map of MAP20 : Letters in italics refer to marked spots on the map. Sector numbers in boldface are secrets which count toward the end-of-level tally. Secrets # At the start of the level, open the door directly behind you to find some shells, a backpack, and two Cacodemons (on Ultra-Violence or higher.) (sector 45) # In the red skull area, there is a hole in the ceiling at the southeast. It is intended that you stand under it, and allow the Arch-Vile to launch you into the hole with its fire attack as you run south into the wall, upon which you will find a teleporter. It will warp you another location with eight armor bonuses, two medikits, and a switch. Press the switch, and the pillar will lower, holding a BFG 9000. (sector 370) However, reaching this secret is not possible outside of ZDoom-based source ports unless the noclip cheat is used, as Arch-Vile jumps in other ports will not launch you high enough to access the teleporter. # Accessing the red skull area requires you to press a switch temporarily lowering walls blocking it off, lowering paths that you have previously crossed. However, this will also lower a section of floor around the security armor on the upper level. Lower the paths, and then run toward the pedestal the security armor is on as the paths rise. If done correctly, you will be carried up to the pedestal, and the armor can be obtained. (sector 427) # When you walk off or on the gray flooring in the room southwest of the yellow skull switch, a lift will lower to the northwest of it. Drop into the hole to find a chainsaw and a teleporter; use it to be transported to a soul sphere. (sector 378) # After the blue skull door, do not jump down to the yellow skull. Instead, look to the northeast, and you may notice an opening in the northern wall on the higher level. The northeast walls of the room you're in are fake; walk through them to find a stairway to the upper level, where you can find a switch. Press it, and go back through the blue skull door to find a teleporter in the east. Enter it before it is closed off to be warped to combat armor. (sector 379) Bugs Because of a teleporter being too high to reach, you can only get 80% Secrets outside of ZDoom-based ports. It is possible to skip the bars opened by the yellow key (sector 216) with a strafejump (see Routes and tricks), and gain access to the switch raising the exit bridge (linedef 1687) before you are intended to. However, if you then lower the water level of the blood (linedef 2964) to open access to the red key that will open the exit, the exit bridge will drop with it. Because linedef 1687 is one-time-use only, this will render the level unwinnable. Speedrunning Current records The records for the map on the Doomed Speed Demos Archive are: Miscellaneous demos Statistics Map data Things External links * Community Chest 2 demos at the Doomed Speed Demos Archive Enigma (Community Chest 2) Category:Ian Cunnings levels